After the Rain
by Racquel52
Summary: Secangkir teh hangat, hujan rintik, dan kegelapan malam. Disebuah cafè hangat, kita keluarga. Oneshoot. a Harry Potter short fiction


**After the Rain**

 **Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling**

 **short story of Harry Potter**

 **Family / Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!!!**

 **.**

 **Enjoying :)**

"Serius Potter. Kau mengundangku kemari hanya untuk ini."

Harry yang sedang melihat rintik hujan melalui jendela cafè tersenyum kecil. Ia menoleh sembari mempersilahkan pewaris Malfoy tersebut untuk duduk.

"Dingin sekali. Ini, titipan dari aunt Cissy." Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat setangkai Krisan putih diatas meja.

"Terima saja. Kau ini tidak pernah pulang, aunt Cissuly merindukanmu tau. Uncle Lucius juga." Draco menghela napas kemudian mengangguk. Ia memasukkan dengan hati-hati bunga tersebut kedalam kantong mantelnya.

"Luna, maaf merepotkanmu. Bisa tambah satu darjeeling lagi?" Luna mengangguk tipis didepan antrian.

"Siapa saja yang sudah datang?"

"Baru Luna dan kau. Ron dan Hermione sekitar... Sepuluh menit lagi. Neville mungkin akan terlambat. Yang lainnya, entahlah." Jawab Harry. Ia menopang dagunya sambil kembali melihat kejalan. Draco mengangguk kemudian melepas mantel, menyenderkan diri dengan nyaman. Mereka berdua membisu, larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Pesanan datang~" Suara mendayu Luna memecah lamunan. Dengan senyum sayu Luna meletakkan pesanan masing-masing dimeja kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah Draco. Gadis itu memberikan sepotong cake coklat kepada Draco yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung. Harry dan Luna mengembangkan senyum kecil tanpa ucapan.

"Well, kau semakin terlihat dewasa Draco." Draco tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab, karna Luna juga tidak mengharap jawaban.

"Pulanglah Dray. Sudah dua tahun kau lari. Aunt Cissy dan uncle Lucius merindukanmu. Bagaimanapun kau satu-satunya putra mereka." Ucap Harry lembut, Luna terkekeh pelan. Draco mendengus sambil berguman.

"Baik. Kita lewati saja bahasan itu. Selamat atas naiknya pangkatmu, sir Potter." Harry tersenyum malu atas ucapan menggoda Luna yang dibalas kekehan kecil dari gadis Lovegood itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka larut dalam perbincangan ringan. Lima menit kemudian, Blaise dan Theo datang dengan keluhan lelah. Mereka memberikan setangkai Lily September kepada pewaris Malfoy itu. Disusul kedatangan George yang membawakan sebuah bola ramal kecil, kemudian Ginny yang membawa sebuah pena cantik. Ron dan Hermione datang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya lonceng pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka memberikan sepasang gantungan burung merpati putih pada Draco.

Hujan rintik belum pula berhenti. Keceriaan dalam cafè After the Rain semakin ramai. Setengah jam kemudian Remus, Bill dan Fleur datang bergabung. Membuat rusuh dengan bawaan mereka yang ternyata sebuah bola bluger. Tawa dan canda menghias langit malam.

Neville datang tepat setelah Pansy dan Daphne melewati pintu masuk. Kedua gadis itu memberikan setangkai mawar putih disertai sebuah tanaman bunga Desember dari Neville.

Walau bingung, Draco menerima semua pemberian itu. Ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya kan?

Sepasang mata abu-abu itu menatap keceriaan didepannya, pikirannya menerawang.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian Voldemort. Ia yang merasa bersalah atas semuanya memilih pergi. Bersalah atas Potter, bersalah atas Dumbledore, bersalah atas Severus. Terutama bersalah atas ayah dan ibunya. Karena ketidakbecusannya, mereka yang menanggung akibatnya. Begitu sidang Wizengamot selesai, bermodal nekat dan sedikit bantuan dari seseorang. Ia menghilang, pergi dari Britani Raya. Rusia pilihannya. Ia belajar mati-matian untuk masuk komunitas sihir kuat disana. Meraih gelar, meraih pangkat. Ia menjadi salah satu penyihir yang disegani dalam kementrian komunitas sihir Rusia.

Ia rindu rumah memang, tapi ia takut untuk kembali. Tanpa disangka, seminggu yang lalu si pahlawan dunia sihir aka Potter itu menemukannya saat tim Potter sedang berkunjung ke kementrian sihir Rusia. Bujuk rayu selama dua minggu dilakukan untuk membuatnya datang kemari. Yang tidak dia duga sebanyak ini yang datang.

Draco menghela napas pelan kemudian mengerjab.

"What?" Tanyanya bingung saat sadar semua pasang mata -kecuali para pelayan cafè- kini menatap kearahnya. Mereka semua menggeleng kompak kemudian tersenyum.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi lonceng pukul dua belas malam, dua pasang tangan terulur. Tangan Harry dan Luna.

"Siap pulang?" Draco menatap mereka semua satu persatu. Dan ia hampir menangis merasakan kehangatan dan penerimaan diwajah mereka. Ia merasa... Terlindungi.

Mereka pun segera keluar karena cafè akan segera tutup. Disebuah gang sepi mereka berkumpul, membentuk lingkaran dengan Draco, Harry, dan Luna ditengah. Satu anggukan mantap mereka semua menghilang.

Sesosok wanita tersenyum lembut di balik pintu. Mata merahnya menatap rintik hujan dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Kau memiliki teman-teman yang baik Draco." Bisiknya lirih.

Malfoy Manor, Inggris.

Draco menatap gerbang didepannya dengan gugup. Harry telah pergi setelah mengantarnya. Luna tengah membawa masuk barang-barang yang diberikan ke dalam. Hanya tinggal dirinya disana. Terlalu takut melangkah.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membiarkan mom menunggu cemas dibalik pintu, sedangkan dirimu berdiri seperti orang bodoh didepan gerbang, son?" Draco mendongak, mengabaikan kapan ia menunduk. Melihat ibunya berada didepannya sambil terengah. Mungkin berlari dari rumah menuju gerbang.

"Mom." Bisik Draco lirih. Ibunya masih terlihat cantik seperti dulu, kecuali tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Draco kembali merasa bersalah. Narcissa segera memeluk tubuh putra semata wayangnya dengan erat. Berapa lama mereka berpisah? Dua tahun rasanya seperti ribuan tahun.

Dengan gemetar Draco membalas pelukan ibunya tak kalah erat. Air mata menetes tak kala ia merengkuh tubuh kurus itu. Di belakang ibunya, Lucius tersenyum lega. Dirinya menepuk puncak kepala Draco sayang.

Berawal dari rasa bersalah, pelarian diri, kemudian pertemuan tak disengaja. Berkumpul kembali, nostalgia.

Ditengah rintik hujan, hangatnya nuansa cafè After the Rain, Draco memutuskan kembali. Secangkir teh hangat setelah hujan, merangkul kembali mereka sebagai keluarga.

Huweee huweee... Feel banget iniiii /lap ingus

Berawal dari hujan dan secangkir teh hangat Ra selesaiin ini.. Anjirlah ngenaaaa


End file.
